


【康纳x海尔森】对海尔森·肯威的拷问

by cigarettekiss



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Haytham Kenway, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettekiss/pseuds/cigarettekiss
Summary: 海尔森不慎被刺客组织抓住，阿基里斯让从来不知道他们关系的康纳看守他
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	【康纳x海尔森】对海尔森·肯威的拷问

*ABO，设定海尔森曾间接害死阿基里斯的家人。仇恨驱使阿基里斯重建了兄弟会。

那天下午康纳走进房间，午后的阳光正和鞭子一起落在那个男人身上，空气中充满淡淡的檀木香味。闭着双眼的男人像死去似得一动不动，只有睫毛在微微颤抖。康纳的导师，将他从任务中紧急召回的阿基里斯和他并肩站着，共同瞩目这一使新伤口不断出现在男人身体各处的仪式。  
“怎么样，康纳，你看看他，你觉得他怎么样？”阿基里斯问道。他的声音里带着奇怪的急切和热情，像是等待多年终于美梦成真的人因狂喜发出的呓语。康纳知道这是海尔森·肯威，圣殿骑士团北美殖民地分册的大团长，使阿基里斯残废并间接使阿基里斯妻子和康纳·达文波特丧命的人。这些年来阿基里斯一直有些疯狂，但康纳不确定阿基里斯想通过这个问题得到什么答案。或者他不需要答案。新仇旧恨，他们没有第一时间杀死海尔森·肯威来品尝复仇果实的甜美，单纯为了从他口中套取些关于先行者遗迹的情报罢了。  
“他不是轻易能被击溃的人。”康纳远远观察着他，像他观察猎人陷阱中的美丽却又即将死去的雄鹿那样。  
“你说的很对，康纳。记住，面对这种人，我们必须从精神上让他自我瓦解。”阿基里斯说着，若有所思般抚摸着他的手杖。

阿基里斯用地下室的一个狭小的房间里关押海尔森·肯威，又着令由康纳负责单独看守他。这是康纳第一次知道家园里还有地下室的存在。阿基里斯转动烛台，将暗门展示给他，领着他走下去，又把墙上挂着的一幅油画摘下来。康纳看了一会，发现那正是海尔森·肯威的画像。现在它像动物园为兽笼里的动物做的介绍那样挂在囚室的外墙上。  
“其他的事由我们负责，你只管看着他，明白了吗？”阿基里斯把一枚钥匙放在康纳面前的桌上，“不管他说什么，都不用理会。”  
康纳点点头。  
“你有没有闻到什么味道？”在阿基里斯走上楼时，康纳问。  
“味道？没有味道。”阿基里斯关上了暗门。  
于是康纳找了张椅子坐下来。从他这个角度正好可以透过门的栏杆看到坐着的海尔森。除了手枷和脚链之外，他们还在海尔森脖子上加上了一条链子很短的颈圈，短到使他无法躺下。这是个实力恐怖的男人，康纳几乎还没回到家园就听闻了刺客为了抓住他付出的惨痛代价。  
康纳从来没有和海尔森交手过，也没有私人仇怨。只是单纯的看守的话，未免有些无事可做。好在康纳足够耐心。他在那副油画上找到了消磨时间的方法。海尔森一直没有睁眼，也许对抗拷问已经耗去他大部分的力气，这方便康纳以大胆的视线将他本人与画像反复对比。海尔森·肯威有一张特征鲜明的白人贵族面孔，鼻梁高挺，画像灰蓝色的眼眸里透着上位者不屑掩盖的蔑视和冷漠。最后康纳得出结论：这是幅好画，画师至少精于此道多年，遗憾的是没能画出本人那种令人不适的危险气息，那种在荒原中被狼群尾随会感觉到的寒意。此外，从画框上看，这幅画至少是几年前绘制的。除了一些发白的鬓角外，海尔森·肯威和几年前毫无区别。  
地下室看不到天空，康纳失去了对时间的掌控。当他觉得困倦时，他把带来的薄毯草草铺在桌子上。他曾经睡在野地和马棚里，这对他来说不算什么。在似有似无的檀木香气里，康纳很快睡着了。

不知过了多久，康纳被暗门转动的声音吵醒。从那几个师兄弟之间透进来的光线看，外面还没有天亮。康纳简短地打了招呼，他们直奔海尔森而去，摇晃他、把他弄醒，接着继续鞭打他，问得不到回答的问题。很快地下室除了那阵淡淡的檀木香味外又增添了血腥气。康纳不习惯面对这样的场景，于是他走上台阶，在地下室入口靠着墙坐下来。显然他们有非常明确的分组，这波人走后大约过了一刻钟康纳又看到另外几个师兄弟，如此轮换，直到太阳从地平线上升起，一夜过去。  
太阳升到更高一些时，楼梯上响起手杖敲击木板的声音，阿基里斯从楼上走下来，看到康纳站在暗室入口处他显然有些不悦，但没有说什么，只是向康纳询问拷问工作是否有进展，答案自然是没有。  
“我早就知道，海尔森·肯威的嘴比什么都硬。但我们有的是时间等他自愿开口，”阿基里斯说，“听着，康纳。你得负责别让其他人把他弄死了。给他吃点东西。”  
阿基里斯的意思很明白，康纳不得不回到地下室观看他们如何审问海尔森。他们弄来了一桶冷水，正把海尔森的脸按进去，结果海尔森闭气的时间比任何人想的都长，久到他们不得不痛击海尔森的腹部让他把肺里的空气吐出来，然后两个人按住海尔森的肩膀不让他抬头。从坐着的位置康纳都能听到气泡在水面纷纷破裂的响声，但海尔森自身一点声音都没发出来。凌晨时分他们还试图一边审问一边鞭打，现在剩下的只有机械重复的折磨动作。  
这一切持续了大概两个小时，或者三个小时。最后他们走了，把海尔森重新绑在墙上。康纳想起阿基里斯的嘱托，端起呈着食物的托盘走过去。海尔森·肯威甚至倦怠到没有抬头看他一眼。经历了一连串的折磨之后，这个高傲的男人已经狼狈不堪。水珠正不断从他的发梢滚落，血迹在湿透的衬衣上晕开，变成更浅的褐红色。康纳看到海尔森的身体正不由自主地打抖。现在已经下过雪，地下室里阴冷得像冰窖一样。康纳不确定寒冷是否也是刑讯的一部分。  
“吃吧。”康纳把托盘放在他面前，简短地说。他也是兄弟会的一员，并不期待海尔森对他的加害者们会有什么好脸色。  
海尔森灰蓝色的眼睛垂下，目光落在那两片干面包和一杯水上。这几乎很难被看做一顿饭，更不必说是一天中唯一的供应。显然刺客不会想让自己的囚犯体力充沛。康纳等了一会，以为他打算绝食时，海尔森缓慢地伸出了手。他先把面包在水里泡软，然后再放进嘴里小口咬食。手枷多少阻碍了他的动作，但他仍旧优雅到像庄园主正享用鲜牛奶和吐司，而康纳是正在服侍他的男仆。做完这一切，他第一次将注意力放到康纳身上，从头到尾地审视他。“你是原住民。为什么你会在这里？”  
一口标准的伦敦腔，低沉磁性的嗓音，康纳并不意外。  
“为了帮助我的族人反抗你们这样的人。”  
“哦，让我猜猜，阿基里斯是不是拿刺客那套所谓的‘自由’来蛊惑你了？我不认为刺客能给你想要的，而与他们相反，骑士团一直致力于保护原住民的权益……”  
“我不会相信你说的任何一个字。现在闭上嘴。”康纳说。他开始理解阿基里斯为什么提醒他不要理会海尔森了。作为圣殿骑士的领导者，他的煽动力非同一般，如果不是康纳亲身经历过村庄的大火，或许他已经有所动摇了。  
“看来你很听那个老家伙的话，”海尔森玩味地看着他，“你叫什么名字？我的部下似乎向我描述过你。”  
“康纳。”  
“听起来不是原住民会有的名字。”  
海尔森敏锐到让康纳不舒服，他不打算透露过多信息，对方却总能抓住他谈话间的破绽。  
“因为我原本的名字对他们来说很难发音，所以阿基里斯给了我这个名字。”  
“我同意，确实很难，”海尔森停顿了一下，“我记得，阿基里斯前几年去世的儿子好像就叫这个名字。看来他很看重你。告诉我，他把刺客的未来寄托在你身上吗？”  
康纳朝海尔森做了一个打发的手势，意思是谈话到此为止。他重新回到桌边，很久才意识到和海尔森谈话时的不自在从何而来。  
——那双深潭似的灰蓝眼睛，似乎轻易地把他看穿了。 

很长一段时间，整个地下室只有他们两个人。康纳甚至产生自己也是囚徒之一的幻觉。他当然可以上楼去，门没有锁，可他不想再被阿基里斯发现他擅离职守，特别是在被寄予厚望的情况下。与此同时关于是否该给海尔森找条毛巾他也进行了一番思索，显然这是不上楼就无法做到的。  
他没有纠结很久，很快负责拷问的师兄弟们的到来使得一切都没必要了。他们把下午做的又对海尔森做了一遍。地板上到处是海尔森挣扎时溅出来的水。

当次日到来，康纳不可避免地感到疲惫。现在他明白，剥夺睡眠也是他导师的手段之一，他被波及了。他有些疑惑为什么阿基里斯没有安排其他人和他换班，也许大部分力量集中在守卫家园的外围。不管如何，康纳坚毅的性格阻止了他抱怨。  
黄昏时阿基里斯又来到地下室，一边抽动着鼻子一边查看了他的猎物，似乎对一切很满意。  
“就差一小步。”离开时，他冲康纳眨了眨眼睛，露出了胜券在握的微笑。  
康纳在地下室中央的空地踱步，而后坐下来。比起第一次见面，海尔森的精神显著地萎靡下去。如今他坐在那，甚至没有足够的力气来支撑自己的身体。这让康纳想到从前下大雪的冬夜。他和母亲躺在一起，很温暖，屋外不断传来清脆的响声。母亲说那是树枝被雪压断的声音。现在康纳望着海尔森时的感情，几乎和年幼望着那些积雪累累的树枝时所怀的一模一样。  
“……康纳。”  
康纳如梦初醒般站起来往海尔森那边走去，这才发觉原本似有似无的檀木香味已经浓烈到无法忽视的地步。他愈靠近海尔森，愈是躁动不安。  
“怎么了？”康纳向斜倚在墙上的海尔森问道，如果不是颈部的锁链拉扯着，或许他已经滑了下去。  
“水。”海尔森低声喃喃道。  
于是康纳为海尔森倒了水，把水杯递到他手里，可在康纳松手的刹那，杯子就往地上滚落了。  
“你怎么了？”康纳推了推海尔森，手掌触碰到的身体热度高到惊人，“我去找医生过来。”  
海尔森抬起头疲倦地看了他一眼，“不要去。你闻不到吗？”  
康纳怔住了。海尔森向来冷漠的眼眸里平添了许多暗涌，他尽力在压抑什么却又在目光交汇的刹那一败如水。  
康纳不是闻不到，他是从一开始就闻到了才过于不放在心上。家园里Beta居多，所有人都把海尔森·肯威当做是Alpha，他迟钝到找了许多理由，甚至以为是地下室本身就燃点过这样的熏香。  
见他一动不动，海尔森又说了一句“别去”，这回语调里几乎带着恳求了。  
康纳不清楚海尔森曾经是如何对外隐瞒这一事实的，依靠抑制剂或是其他什么，但秘密即将败露的当下，谁都清楚一个深陷敌营的Omega会被利用这一身份做些什么。  
康纳沉默着轻轻拍了拍海尔森的手臂让他放心，他想问海尔森还需不需要水。  
“把蜡烛熄了。”海尔森说。那一簇烛火分开两枚，在他眸中跳动。

这世上有一类人，其余人都不过人群中的一个面孔，他却是黑暗中的火光，足以使周围产生难以解释的欲念。想奋不顾身地接近他、了解他，也想折服他、践踏他。俊美矫健的雄鹿，有人愿意看它在林间奔跑，有人却渴望砍下它的头颅作为胜利勋章。爱和毁灭本来就是同一个念头。如果此刻康纳发誓他从未被海尔森·肯威吸引，他就是在对所有莫霍克的神灵和自己撒谎。  
禁止了光的暗室里，康纳和海尔森滚到一处。康纳替海尔森解开了连接项圈的锁链，好让他至少可以躺下。母亲去世之后，康纳已经十余年没有再感受过别人的体温了，海尔森在他怀里这样滚烫，却像转瞬冷却的流星。他有些无所适从。  
“快一点。”海尔森低声说。  
那些长且渗血的鞭痕让康纳不敢过多触碰到海尔森。于是他小心翼翼地把海尔森翻过去，让对方侧趴着。脚链的长度正好足够他把海尔森的一条腿挎在肘弯。湿润的水声，肉体碰撞时的响声同时在房间里变得清晰。海尔森的内里湿热而柔软，康纳好像要融化在他里面。怀着随时有人过来的顾虑，他动作又急又快，顶弄得身下的海尔森连连低声呻吟，也绞得他愈发紧。  
这个男人一生恐怕没有更落魄的一刻，康纳想，所有人都在命运中随波逐流，他被浪潮裹挟，送到我身边来了。  
他不曾设想会以这种方式向海尔森“提供帮助”。康纳情知自己是加害者的一员，这场xing[ai]只会给受害人带来更多远非他本意的耻辱感。他们在地板上交[gou]，像两只动物。身体越是诚实地对他反馈愉快与征服欲的餍足，他越对海尔森感到抱歉。与此同时，他也背叛了兄弟会，头顶传来的脚步声不时提醒他与圣殿勾结的事实。有那么几个瞬间，罪恶感一度强烈到使康纳无法继续进行。  
“不要……[she]在里面。”一直过分安静的海尔森喘息着开口，康纳应了一声，片刻之后，他从海尔森身体里撤出来，让[j]液洒在其他随便什么地方。他撩开海尔森的发辫，摸索着找到腺体的地方咬下去。一个临时标记。海尔森颤抖着，发出如释重负般的叹息。  
一切都如此不真实。除了[jiao]合处，他们几乎没有身体接触，没有交谈，康纳看不到海尔森的表情，什么都看不到，尽管如此，他们还是做了一次。  
“让我睡一会。”  
康纳听到海尔森说。他想起身把衣服穿好，但靠着他的海尔森那边已经传来和缓的呼吸声。周遭寂静而黑暗。这就是所有人出生前的世界，康纳迷乱地想，把鼻尖凑在海尔森后颈处嗅闻他的味道。他暗暗决定躺到有第三个人出现为止，因为冬夜过于寒冷了。  
反常地，这晚没有任何人打扰。

海尔森睡得很沉。康纳替他整理衣服、打扫地板、通风，做了许多事都没有把他吵醒。他自以为把痕迹清理得天衣无缝，海尔森不再发烧，没人会知道昨晚的事。除了两位当事人自己。但康纳注视熟睡的海尔森时，他意识到有什么已经不一样了，他们之间出现了一种微妙的、不该出现于敌对双方的联系。  
当他去厨房拿了食物回来，那双灰蓝色眼睛的主人终于醒来，不动声色地望着他走近。康纳没有准备好，他在想该不该说“早安”，——亲密过头了，并且在阴暗的地下囚室背景的衬托下过于讽刺。于是他把托盘放下，说：“吃点东西。”  
也许是他的神情过于犹豫，海尔森挑了挑眉。  
康纳迟疑着开口：“我希望你没有误会，我只是负责把厨房安排的食物拿过来，这和昨晚发生了什么是两回事，绝不存在交……易之类的……”该死，康纳尴尬到无法继续说下去，尤其在他发觉海尔森的表情变得古怪起来。  
“你这人比我想象得更有趣。”海尔森一字一顿地说，他用力咬着干面包，好像咬着谁的肉一样。

康纳一直走到地下室的最远处，防止海尔森再说些什么能噎住人的话。他听到有人转动了烛台，暗门缓缓打开，一抬头就看到阿基里斯的身影。阿基里斯使劲吸了吸鼻子，带着十分愉快的表情说：“把我们尊贵的客人带到我房间来。”  
海尔森因为长久未见的阳光半闭着眼，被推搡着走上楼去。一进房间，康纳就看到那幅他替阿基里斯从纽约取回的，他家庭的画像，高高挂在墙上。将海尔森安置在长桌的一头后，阿基里斯示意刺客们退出房间。  
他语调里充满了胜利者的得意：“很高兴看到你还活着，Master Kenway, 你觉得我们的招待怎么样？你觉得康纳，我的学徒怎么样……”  
康纳替阿基里斯关上了门。透过玻璃，他看不到背朝着门的海尔森不是否回答了这个问题，但他从未见过阿基里斯如此时兴奋的神情，接着阿基里斯贴近了海尔森的耳语了些什么。  
片刻之后，海尔森突然暴起并精准地用手枷套住了阿基里斯的脖子，将他拖倒在桌上。  
最先反应过来的康纳踹开房门，刺客们吵嚷着让海尔森不要轻举妄动。阿基里斯不该这么大意的。起初康纳以为阿基里斯只是被普通地挟持，很快阿基里斯的脸变成了紫红色。  
海尔森要直接勒死他。  
没有过多思考，康纳扑上去从背后抱住海尔森，限制他手臂的动作。另外几个人则去解救阿基里斯。在阿基里斯剧烈的咳嗽中，他听见海尔森在冷笑，接着一个膝撞，身旁已有个人痛苦地蹲下去。康纳踢了海尔森膝弯，海尔森重重跪到地上，发出沉闷的声响。  
海尔森挣扎着，咒骂着，喊着阿基里斯的名字，嘴里吐出种种超乎想象的粗俗词语，起初是英语，而后是西班牙语和康纳分辨不出的语言。他没见过这么失态的海尔森，似乎某个瞬间修养和理性一起离他而去了。阿基里斯说了什么？  
被激怒的刺客围过来，康纳反应过来前已经护住了海尔森的头部，把他的身体往地面压。海尔森的嘶吼仍源源不断地传出来。  
“不要冲动。”康纳喊道，他不确定有没有人听到。混乱中他腿的和手臂挨了好几下，直到人群散开，阿基里斯走过来示意他把海尔森拉起来，接着一拳打在海尔森的脸上。  
海尔森呛到似得咳嗽起来，大滩鲜红的血往康纳的手臂砸下。  
目击一切的康纳张了张嘴，什么声音也没有发出来。  
“你会下地狱的，阿基里斯。”海尔森喘着气，他不得不吐掉嘴里的血才能说话。  
“在你之后，Master Kenway，我建议你好好考虑一下，毕竟事情有一次就有第二次。”  
血慢慢在海尔森口鼻下方汇成粘稠的湖泊，海尔森没答话。阿基里斯做了个手势，两个人过来接替康纳架住海尔森往外拖。  
海尔森并不配合。康纳看到海尔森的视线在人群里搜索，最后落到自己身上，上下打量着他，仿佛从来没见过他。那是痛苦而疑惑的眼神，似乎被什么深深背叛了一样。  
我们本来就不是同盟的关系，康纳想，为什么用这样的眼神看着我。  
阿基里斯的手落在他肩膀，却看着海尔森说：“好孩子，你可以休息一会了。”

他确实非常需要一些睡眠。  
康纳回到自己房间，把刺客袍脱下。低头发现身体上平白添了些青紫色，应该是刚才的伤口。更为扎眼的是衣物上的血迹，海尔森的血，像一个明晃晃的指控烙在那里。假使刚才自己与海尔森之间存在着某种联系，现在想必已经荡然无存。他本该觉得更好受些，这是个机会，结束不正当的关系，重新回到各自的阵营中去。但当他躺在床上时，他不受控制地回想海尔森看他的眼神。他直觉有哪里不对劲，可他说不出来。  
内心深处，他甚至在担心昨晚的临时标记迟早失效。康纳直挺挺地躺着，觉得自己过于软弱，居然对一个圣殿骑士，圣殿骑士团的团长产生这样多的怜悯。

康纳醒来时屋内漆黑一片。他胡乱吃了点饼，最终还是决定去看一眼海尔森的情况。地下室里坐着打牌的两个人对于他的到来分外诧异。  
“阿基里斯让我来看看。”康纳说。  
其中一个人点了点头，并没有把眼睛从牌局上移开的意思。空气中仍是那种淡淡的檀木香气，康纳走出几步，折回来问：“你们两个都是Beta吗？”  
“这还用说吗？”另外一个人答道。  
于是康纳继续往里走去。海尔森垂着头，双臂平伸被绑在架子上，几绺头发凌乱地散下。海尔森睁眼看清来的人是他，又疲惫地把眼睛阖上了。  
显然海尔森又遭到了另外的殴打，脸上还有未干的血迹。海尔森冷漠的态度使康纳一时不知该说什么，其实也没什么要说的，他只是被莫名其妙的冲动驱使才过来的。这种情况，他自然也无法问一些诸如“你还好吗”的问题。  
“你出现在这是阿基里斯的意思吗？”海尔森问，他的声音非常沙哑。  
“不是。我只是……”康纳斟酌了一下用词，“来看看临时标记还在不在。”  
海尔森沉默了一会，“没必要。”  
他的语气比冬夜更冰冷，康纳仔细看了看他，难以相信这是昨晚和他分享过体温的人。他不能指责海尔森冷热无常，说到底，本来他也没打算从海尔森这里得到什么。  
康纳转身打算离开，海尔森在背后叫住了他。  
“给我点水……”

“你可以慢慢喝。”康纳说。他把水壶凑近，注视海尔森凹陷的脸颊和黯淡了的眼睛，注视那些来不及被咽下的液体，在海尔森的下颌分出晶莹的支流。他想到那些树枝。摧残人的方式有一百种，对抗的方法却只有忍耐一种。海尔森不会屈服，即使他替海尔森拂过一次雪，最终他还是会不偏不倚地往折断而去。  
海尔森喝够了，停下来了动作。康纳犹豫片刻，倒了点水在手心里。  
海尔森偏头避开了他的手指：“康纳，别来招惹我。”  
“我没有招惹你。”康纳皱起眉，固执地重新蘸取了水，抹到海尔森开裂流血的嘴唇上。海尔森并没有多大空间可以躲避，那些翘起的干皮扎着他的指腹。康纳把动作又重复了一遍。  
“我没有别的意思。”做完这一切后，康纳说。  
海尔森没有看他，突然说：“说些你自己的事。”  
“什么事？”  
“你的……家人，你以前的生活之类的。”  
“我不知道你在这种境况还有闲情聊天，”康纳说，他在囚室里来回走了几步，他不习惯和别人分享自己的经历，“母亲在我四岁的时候去世了，然后大概十三岁的时候我到了阿基里斯这里。”  
海尔森的表情有些惊讶，“我很抱歉。你母亲怎么去世的？”  
“你的手下查尔斯·李，干的。他烧了我们的村子。”  
“我没有下过这种命令。这其中可能有什么误会。”  
“也许你说的是真话，谁知道呢？”康纳望着着海尔森的眼睛。他意识到，描述母亲去世这个事实时的自己已经过于平静了。一个他习以为常的旧伤口。  
“所以你是觉得骑士团，包括我，应该对你母亲的死负责吗？但你对我……”  
“这是两回事。至少查尔斯·李必须付出代价。”康纳回答。  
海尔森叹了口气，也许是意识到他和康纳无法互相说服。  
“你把水壶拿过来，我嘴里有东西。”  
康纳照做了，然后几乎是震惊地看到海尔森吐出了一个中间有洞的圆片。海尔森当着他的面吃过东西，也承受过多次水刑，难以想象他还能把这东西好好藏在嘴里，而且说话不受影响。康纳小心用两根手指把那圆片在水里洗了洗捞出来。它上面刻着一个衔尾蛇的符号。  
“这是什么？”  
“一把钥匙。如果我死了，我不奢望你把它送还给骑士团，至少不要让刺客得到它。”  
“这就是我们想要的东西？希望你有意识到我也是刺客之一。你似乎在试图教唆我背叛我的导师。”康纳把圆片翻来覆去看了看。  
“那忠于导师的你告诉他，我是Omega了吗？”海尔森挑了挑眉，从他的表情上，康纳知道他完全清楚这个问题的答案。  
见康纳陷入沉默，海尔森又继续说道：“虽然你说和不说都没什么影响，但这两件事应该有共通之处才是。”  
“你似乎看准了，即使我没有答应你，也会替你保守这个秘密，”康纳说，他有些被海尔森的做法激怒了，“你和他们说的一样精明，甚至开始利用我了。”  
“如果我真打算利用你，我就不会现在还被困在这个地下室，”海尔森摇头，“你最好离开你的导师，或者离他远点。”  
“你的巧舌如簧呢？连说服我的理由都没有了吗？”  
海尔森没吭声。他的神色格外失落，但康纳假装没有看到，他把那个圆片递到海尔森嘴边，拒绝的意思已非常明显。海尔森迟疑着张开嘴，却连同康纳的小半截手指一起叼住了。他保持着这动作抬眸望了康纳一眼，然后在康纳想清楚他的意思之前松开了嘴。  
康纳退后几步，一直退到足够看清海尔森全身时才停下来。  
“再见。”  
他告了别，坚定地往外走去。

康纳不太清楚阿基里斯的打算，只听说阿基里斯对海尔森失去了耐心，而圣殿方面也在四处极力搜索他们的大团长，给刺客组织带了不少的压力，所以他们在加强拷问的力度。阿基里斯没有再安排康纳看守海尔森，他只有机会站在阿基里斯身边远远望过一眼。那时候，海尔森脸颊上已然出现死人般的铅灰色。  
这事马上会有个结局。康纳想，他并不期待，但他知道结局正在临近。晚上他经过门廊，听到两个师兄弟交谈。  
“普通的手段对他没用，他总是爱惜自己的，”一个声音说，“问他一句，不肯说就切一个指节。砍掉整根拇指，他就算活着回去也不能再拿剑了。”  
“或者割断他的脚筋，让圣殿骑士的团长一辈子都站不起来。”  
康纳攥紧了他的战斧走过他们身边。他在门外坐了很久，在月光下把那把战斧磨得铮亮。猎人拿着刀朝陷阱里的雄鹿走去了。康纳心里突然升起一个奇怪的冲动：海尔森·肯威可以死，但不该是今天，也不该死于饥饿和消耗，更不该死在无名小卒手上。他不知道自己在做什么，但他站起来，朝地下室走去。  
迎着那两人的目光，康纳坦然地继续声明是奉了阿基里斯的命令，然后出其不意地一左一右抓住他们的头撞到墙上，两人几乎没吭一声就晕了过去。他随便撕下一块衣料分别堵住他们的嘴，再用绳子牢牢捆到一起。康纳本来毫无计划，这会无师自通般有了想法。  
一，二，三，四，五。他快速地扫了一眼，海尔森的手指还是五根，左边也是，右边也是。海尔森错愕地看着他，康纳沉默地手起斧落，那些锁链便断成了两截。  
“你说的有一部分是对的。我来这里不是为了学习人如何折磨彼此，——你还能站起来吗？”  
海尔森一动没动，反而直直盯着他：“所以你知道我是谁了？”仿佛这是个比逃跑更重要的问题。  
“我一直都知道，海尔森·肯威，圣殿骑士大团长，你还有什么秘密身份？”康纳故意把他名字念得很重，“圣诞节刚过，你总不是圣诞老人。”  
“你不知道？”  
“我们现在没时间打哑谜。”康纳的目光落到海尔森没有血色的嘴唇上，海尔森似乎想说什么，但没发出声音。在这间隙他一把把海尔森拉起来，半抱半拖地把他往外带。海尔森几乎虚弱得无法自己走路。他庆幸刚刚没有弄出太大动静，现在大部分人都睡着了。他们小心地穿过走廊，马房就在房子的另一侧。康纳甚至顺手拿了一件毛皮大衣给海尔森披上。  
康纳去解马的缰绳。扶着门框看他做这些事的海尔森说：“所以你现在在为一个毫不相干的人背叛兄弟会？因为我们——我们做了？”  
康纳听到他的后半句话，动作顿了顿，他察觉对方是如何尽力找到一个中性些的词来形容拿那晚的事的。“完全不是，”康纳说，“换成任何一个人，我都不能看着他被折磨致死。”他把马牵到海尔森面前，本来一人一匹可以更快，但他并不放心让海尔森独自骑马。  
“告诉我你们最近的据点，我送你过去，我们可以抄近路。”  
“但愿你知道你在做什么，你释放了灾厄之星，”海尔森低声道，“之后我也会继续我的工作，为骑士团扫清障碍。”  
“那么必需的时候，日后我会亲自杀你，”康纳说，“我以为你作为主要受益者应该支持我，而不是在这批评我。”  
“你真是个十足的理想主义者。”  
“理想主义刚刚救了你一命。”  
海尔森神情复杂地望了他一眼，似乎终于无法反驳。他颇为艰难地爬上马背，接着康纳也爬上去，坐在他身后。天空开始降下纷纷扬扬的雪花，康纳最后望了一眼达文波特家园的剪影，纵马往开拓地深处行进。

有时你知道你需要做一个重要的人生抉择，却只有仓促的时间考虑；有时你知道你做的一切将无法挽回，却不确定该不该后悔。雪无休止地落。巨大的白色月亮在林间穿梭，追逐一匹黑马。海尔森的体温和檀木清香持续而鲜明，除此外的一切都被静默填满。黎明时分，他们终于抵达了一个小镇，并在一间木屋前停下。  
“我收回之前的话。阿基里斯或许真的把你当做儿子看待，”海尔森被扶着从马背上下来时说，“他本来有威胁我说出一切的方法，却没有用第二次。”  
康纳深吸了一口气，他故意把视线投向远处，不让海尔森看到他发红的眼睛，“康纳和康纳还是不同的，我不能代替阿基里斯的儿子。”  
“回去的话，阿基里斯会杀了你。”  
“不回去了。”康纳说。他使劲在马屁股上拍了一下，黑马长嘶一声，消失在道路尽头。它是认识归途的路的。   
海尔森沉默地望着康纳，而后伸出手试图把自己右手无名指上的圣殿戒指取下来。他的手冻得有些僵硬，颤抖着试了好几次才成功。海尔森把这枚戒指放在康纳手里。  
“答应我，之后带着这个戒指去波士顿的绿龙酒馆。他们会带你来找我。”  
康纳垂下眼看着戒指上醒目的红十字，他永远不会忘记同款戒指曾在他皮肤上留下的十字印记。他把戒指握在手里，轻轻推了海尔森一把，“走吧。”  
海尔森抓住他的手，“等等，告诉我你母亲给你的那个名字。”  
康纳心里升起一种奇怪的伤感，但他解释不了。“没必要问，拉顿哈给顿，”他低声说，“我说过很难发音。现在走吧。”  
“确实如此。”海尔森最后深深望了他一眼，迟缓地转身朝木屋走去。  
康纳伫立在雪中，注视海尔森·肯威走远。一个男人给他开了门，他仔细辨认了那人的面目，完全陌生，他庆幸自己不必一天内做出两个艰难的抉择。海尔森·肯威要多久才会在衣服口袋里重新发现自己的戒指？  
雪越下越大，将拉顿哈给顿的来路完全隐去，如今连去路也变得暗晦不明起来。

完

*在确定海尔森和康纳发生关系之后，阿基里斯和海尔森挑明康纳是他儿子的事实，并问海尔森是打算告知康纳他们的父子关系（即乱伦的事实）并求助，还是不说。这是阿基里斯的报复和等待的海尔森的精神崩溃点。尽管他避免了再让康纳看守海尔森（继续发生关系），他还是永久毁掉了海尔森和康纳的亲子关系，因为海尔森不会让康纳知道两人的血缘联系了。


End file.
